<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight for Love by odedfehrlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239035">Fight for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover'>odedfehrlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Arranged Marriage, Claiming Bites, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy Animals, First Kiss, First Love, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Owls, Pegasus - Freeform, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ratings: R, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shifters, Shower Sex, Snakes, Three headed dogs, True Love, Unicorns, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards, direwolves, elfs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena is a 17-year-old who is to marry a man, by the name Sirius Orion Black. With the threat looming over harry and them it couldn't happen at a worse time. Regardless who can't fall for the mysterious and sexy Sirius Black? Of course many will try and separate them. Others will use one against the other. Question is, will it all end in good terms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Engaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking at myself in the mirror, I scoffed. Mother stood behind me, fussing over my hair. Today was the day. Today was the day my freedom ended. Today...today I met my fiancé.</p>
<p>Like most of the 28 pureblood families left, my father was obsessed with keeping the family line pure and going. You see I am 17, turning 18 in three months, young to many people, but in my father's eyes, I should have been married 2 years ago. I swear he must have been dropped as a child. It appeared my fiancé was at least 18 years older than. Now mind you I have never met him, but I bet you have heard of him. No? Well, let me give you some hints. Tall, dark, and maybe handsome. From what mother told me, longish dark and shaggy hair a bit curly as well. Well-built and intense gray eyes. Even though he was 34, he didn't seem it. Well-mannered and a bit of a rebel and has more money than you can count. Nothing? Alright, he was locked up in Azkaban for some years, escaped, and was on the run. From what I know, it has been a few months since he was found innocent. Yippy for him! Also, he is known as Harry Potter's godfather. Got it? If you thought of Sirius Black, then you have earned yourself a pat on the back.</p>
<p>Three days ago, my father ordered me to look my best for Saturday. Said I was to meet my fiancé. Now that was a shocker, I have never even had a boyfriend before. Friends? Yes, as long as they were all females. That I didn't mind much. If father knew about Harry, Ron, and the twins, he would have a fit. As for kissing? I don't think twice counts, and no I haven't had sex. Now you tell me what kind of man, would want an inexperienced girl as his wife? None less a Black. But, eh, it was best to go along with father and not against him. I have had too many bruises as is. Just then an owl flew into my room, and onto my shoulder. Chuckling I took the note and handed him a treat.</p>
<p>"Who is it from, sweetie?" Mother asked.</p>
<p>Looking down at the paper, I grinned. "It's from Hermione."</p>
<p>"Oh, and how has she been?" Of all of my friends, Hermione was the one mother approved of the most. Father not so much, with her being a muggle-born.</p>
<p>"Well, what does she say?"</p>
<p>"Oh right." Opening the letter, I scanned through it. "Well, she sends me her support. Wishes she could be with me today. Harry and the Weasley's send their support and hellos. She can't wait to see me at school." Placing the letter neatly on my dresser, I sighed. I met them all, on my second day at Hogwarts. I had gotten lost going to Snape's class, and as consequences, I bumped into Harry, who at the time was with Hermione and Ron.</p>
<p>To say my life was an adventure after that is an understatement. The chamber of secrets, Hagrid and his animals, Malfoy and his posy, Fluffy the three-headed dog, and many more crazy things. Two years ago, Harry discovered a man was out to get him, that man was Sirius Black. I know what you are thinking. 'But you said you never met him.' Well, I didn't. Last thing I remember that night was Ron, being dragged by a shaggy mutt into a tree. The same tree that knocked me out. Next thing I know I was laying in the infirmary, with Ron next to me. He explained everything, from his pet rat to Sirius's innocence.</p>
<p>Then last year somehow Harry's name appeared in the goblet of fire. Ron was furious with him. It's funny how smacking a boy around can make him come to his senses. Hermione was smitten with some hothead in an opposing team. I for one had to keep that part of my life hidden. Father and mother could never know what I am up to at school, besides my studies. If they did, father was sure to pull me out and keep me under lock. So lost in thought I hadn't known mother watching me with sad eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, honey." Pulling me into a hug, I allowed a small tear to fall. "I know this must be terrible for you. I too had to go through this. And truth be told, I have never been happier." Lies. "I have met Sirius when he was a young boy. He is dashing and a loyal man. He will not harm you, of that I am sure. Besides as far as I know he is very good friends with your friends." Grabbing my chin, she gently coaxed me to look up. "Don't condemn him just yet."</p>
<p>Wiping the tears away, I sniffed. "But why now? Does he even know of this?" From what mother told me, Sirius's mother had made a magically binding contract. Where it claimed that once I was of age, Sirius and I were to wed. I have yet to see the paper, but it was signed with both mine and Black's parents' blood and our blood. If the wizard didn't know about this...well that will make it ten times worse. Just my luck, mother was not able to answer, having heard the front door slam close. "Father is here."</p>
<p>"Come quickly." Grabbing me by the elbow, she hauled me down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Afternoon father." I greeted with a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>Dad grunted, giving me a once over. "Good enough. Now let's get going, I don't want to be late."</p>
<p>The drive was long or maybe it felt long. Father spent the entire drive lecturing me, about how I should behave, speak only when spoken too and not forget my manners. Mother simply gave me an encouraging smile. She was never too keen on this whole pure-blood marriage. If it were up to her, I would marry who I wanted and when I wanted. As we pulled up to the house, my jaw dropped slightly. The house was huge! At least three stories high. The gardens were beautiful, flowers on the side marking the ground limit. Tree's big enough to give some shade. The house was dark black, in an artistic kind of beauty. Father pulled up by the house, mother and I walked out first. Just then an elder elf walked out to meet us.</p>
<p>"Master Sirius Black is expecting you." He grumbled something about blood traitors, clearly not happy in receiving visitors.</p>
<p>Father led the way, passing the stairways, three closed doors, and a living room, before coming to a door. After knocking, mother walked in first, about to follow dad stopped me. "Go wait in the family room." Frowning I nodded. Why was I not allowed to see him? I mean if I was going to marry the man, I should at least be able to see him. Falling back onto a black armchair, the little elf walked in with a tray and tea.</p>
<p>"Tea little girl?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Thank you. What type of tea?" I asked, already pouring myself a cup.</p>
<p>"Jasmine," He said, before walking out.</p>
<p>Smiling at myself, I inhaled the wonderful scent. After that, I spent two hours reading a book I had found. Judging by the bookmark in it, I guessed he was reading it. Every so often, looking towards the hallway I sighed. "What are they doing in there?"</p>
<p>WITH SIRIUS:</p>
<p>Sirius stared at the contract in his hand. Marriage? He was to marry this girl! When Theodore asked to see him, this was the last thing on his mind. How could his mother sign this?! "I never signed this contract." Sirius said, eyes never leaving the paper.</p>
<p>Theodore leaned forward. "You were about 15 when your mother signed it. She bonded the contract with magic, leaving only one way to break it."</p>
<p>Sirius looked up. "Which is?"</p>
<p>"If either of you reject the contract, you will be stripped of your powers. Not just the one to reject it, but both of you." Theodore held a small smirk, at the battle seen in the younger man's eyes.</p>
<p>Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in slow breaths. "How old is your daughter?"</p>
<p>"She is 17." This time Marie answered.</p>
<p>"17? She is just a teenager. I am 34." Sirius was dumbstruck. "She is too young, why not look for someone her age?"</p>
<p>"I gave my word to your mother, I am not about to break it." Theodore growled.</p>
<p>"This had nothing to do with that. If I marry her, I will be robbing her of her life. She will never get to live freely. Is she currently dating someone? Is she in love? There is still school and other priorities than marriage." Sirius argued.</p>
<p>Theodore snorted. "She has never had a boyfriend. She is untouched as well."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Sirius stood and walked towards the bar. Pouring himself a cup of fire whiskey, he relaxed a bit. "I don't care about that. It is the way things are being done. Knowing very well you leave us no out."</p>
<p>Theodore gave an annoyed sighed. "Will you respect the contract or shall I move to the next suitor?"</p>
<p>That caught his attention. "Who?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy." He replied.</p>
<p>Sirius nodded. "Draco. The boy is young and of pure-blood." Neither missing the way he spat the word 'pureblood'.</p>
<p>"Not Draco." Theodore chuckled. "His father."</p>
<p>Sirius couldn't hold back the growl. This man was selling his daughter. "Lucius Malfoy is much older than I am. You would be willing to hand over your only daughter, to a woman beater none the less?" It was no secret, Lucius was a woman beater. His now ex-wife made sure everyone knew it.</p>
<p>"He is the next on the list, the other's between you two have no one." Theodore shrugged, caring less about who takes his daughter. "My daughter is good wife material. She has exceptional blood running through her veins. I will not marry her off to just anyone."</p>
<p>Sirius tossed back the rest of his drink. "Please have your daughter come in. I would like to have a word with her. Alone." Taking a seat, he ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>The man was quick to frown. "That is inappropriate."</p>
<p>Sirius laughed, lifting the contract. "We are practically married. I would like to get to know her before I give my decision." Giving him a stiff nod, they left. Sirius couldn't believe his luck. His mother always had a knack for ruining his life. Now, this girl was not to blame, she was just a victim as he was. 17 years old. A bit older than Harry and his friends. If he went through with this-which he knew he would. He was not going to ask her to do that-Harry and the other are going to have a laugh. A small knock on his door pulled him back to the present. Sitting up straight, he took a deep breath. "Come in." Seeing the girl walk in shyly amused him somewhat. Watching her close the door behind her and stand still, he studied her. she stood no taller than to his shoulders, she was not big nor skinny, curves in all the right places. Her hair was just below her shoulders, the light from the fire bouncing off her dark brown hair. What caught his attention the most was her eyes. They were a lighter grayer than his, and if not mistaken some blue mixed in. He had to admit, she was very attractive. "I am Sirius Black."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Fiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATHENA'S POV:</p>
<p>"I am Sirius Black." He said.</p>
<p>I was taken back by the man before me. He was handsome, no doubt in that. His hair was mid-long and shaggy, just above his shoulders. Strong jaw and pink lips. As he was sitting down, I couldn't really tell how tall he was, but I can tell many other things. He had broad shoulders and a slim figure, yet his muscles were noticeable. He was dressed in black trousers, with a white dress shirt and a black vest. His voice was gravid smooth and deep. Having realized I was have yet to say my name, I felt my cheeks begin to blush.</p>
<p>"Forgive me sir, my name is Athena Gaunt." I flinched at the crack in my tone.</p>
<p>Sirius chuckled. "Don't call me sir. Please take a seat." I was hesitant. "Please I simply want to talk." Taking a seat across from him, I looked down at the floor. "I know you."</p>
<p>"I don't think so." I replied.</p>
<p>"You are friends with Harry and Hermione Granger." He stated.</p>
<p>I looked up locking eyes with him once, before adverting my eyes. "Yes, but when did we meet?"</p>
<p>"Well, we didn't meet per say." He grinned. "When you saw, me I was in the shape of a dog."</p>
<p>I knew my eyes had widen the size of saucers. "Oh my-that was you?" He simply nodded. "Wow, guess we have tha-" I stopped myself. Not sure if I should tell him or not.</p>
<p>Of course, he noticed that. "Have what?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, I am sorry." I mumbled.</p>
<p>"I know this must have come as a shocker, it did for me." Sirius sighed, taking a sip of his glass. "I know it did to me."</p>
<p>I smiled humorless. "You can say that. I thought you knew?"</p>
<p>"No, this is the first I hear of it." He replied. Standing from his seat, I swallowed hard. He was taller than I had thought. "I spoke with your father, as you may already know. There is one way in breaking the contract."</p>
<p>"How?" I perked up, trying not to show my excitement much. It's rather pointless to get my hopes up. Although judging by his sad eyes, I knew I wasn't going to like the answer.</p>
<p>"If we reject the marriage, our magic will be stripped from us. Not just one, but the both of us." He replied.</p>
<p>I glanced away from him, glaring at the wooden floor. How could my father do this to me! To us! I wasn't the only one being affected here. Sirius has nothing to do with our family, and here he was facing the risk of loosing his magic. Father left no outing for us, it was basically get married or lose everything.</p>
<p>"We can go down that path, if you choose so."</p>
<p>I was shocked by his offer. He didn't know me, yet he was offering an out. I couldn't let him do that. "No, I can't ask you to do that. And it is not because it would affect me, but because it isn't fair to you." Then I realized something. "Do you want to go along with this? Or do-do you-" I couldn't bring myself to ask the question. Funny how I had no filter when I was with Hermione, but here my lips were sealed.</p>
<p>Sirius smiled softly, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of me. "Do I have someone in my life?" I nodded shyly. One because I felt I was intruding in his personal life, and two because of how close he was to me. "No, I do not. I haven't precisely had the time to for someone. The choice is really all of yours Athena. I have never really given much thought to getting married or having kids. You are just in the prime of your life and I would not like to rob you of it."</p>
<p>Scoffing I glanced down at my hands. "It was robbed long ago." If only he knew just how of a broken fiancé he was getting.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." Taking a deep breath, I exhaled slowly. "If I accept?"</p>
<p>Sirius shifted in his seat, clearly not expecting the question. "Well we are to wed, but I could try and find a way of breaking the contract before the wedding. We can tell your parents I accept to get them to back off. It will give us time."</p>
<p>"Alright." I paused for a moment. "May I ask you something?" Sirius nodded. "When you said you would reject, what did my father say?"</p>
<p>Sirius's smile was quick to shift into a frown. "He replied he would move to the next suitor."</p>
<p>"Lucius Malfoy." I growled.</p>
<p>"How did you know?" Sirius hand landed on my leg, stopping the nervous bouncing. "It's alright, nothing to be worried about."</p>
<p>"He came by the house a few weeks ago. He and father talked. Malfoy asked for my hand. Father refused, although he never said why. Now I know." I scoffed. "I'd rather have my magic stripped and thrown to the forbidden forest than marry that snake." </p>
<p>Sirius moved his hand from my knee to grip my hand in his. "You won't have to do either, I promise." Standing up he pulled me up with him. Dropping my hand, he walked towards the back room. "You will be staying with me from now on, starting now." I was stunned, for what felt like the sixth time today. "We are to be married and I cannot have my fiancé living anywhere else, but with me."</p>
<p>"But, but, father and mother-"</p>
<p>"Will be fine." He assured. "Besides I have a feeling you need some time away from them. Harry, Hermione and the others will arrive tomorrow."</p>
<p>Without realizing I was already grinning at the mention of my friends. "It's been a while since I have seen them."</p>
<p>Giving me a small smile, he walked past me and out the door. It sat on the couch for a few minutes, before he came back. "Well, your parents are gone."</p>
<p>I paled at the thought of him and I alone. Something he noticed. Funny how I was more worried about him and I, then the fact my parents had left. I wasn't worried he would try something, surprisingly. I was worried of what could happen. "I-wh-"</p>
<p>"Relax Athena. I might be an ex-convict, but I swear I am nothing, but a shaggy puppy." I laughed at the mental imagine that had popped into my mind. "Just don't tell anyone." Slowly he walked forward and took my hand. "Come please." I took a seat beside him, our thighs touching slightly. His wild scent invading my scenes. "So, tell me about yourself."</p>
<p>"Like?"</p>
<p>"Anything really." He smiled. "I would like to know who I am marrying."</p>
<p>I couldn't help, but admire how much younger and carefree he looked when he smiled. "Umm...well, I am the youngest of two kids. My brother being the oldest. I have two dogs and one horse. I write on my free times and prefer to read in than go out. Not sure what else you want to know." Why is it so hard to describe oneself?</p>
<p>Sirius shrugged slightly. "Well best not spill everything in one day. You say you write?" I nodded. "About?"</p>
<p>Blushing I looked down at my hands. "Anything really, but I mainly focus on romantic novels."</p>
<p>"Might have to let me read one, one day."</p>
<p>Shaking my head, I blushed even more. Pretty sure my face was the color a red tomato. "Not going to happen." Having relaxed a tad bit, I was getting more comfortable in talking. "What about you?"</p>
<p>Sirius grabbed his glass of fire whiskey, taking a smell sip. "Not much to tell, I was disowned by my family. Taken to Azkaban for 12 years, was found innocent and cleared my name. Yet I still seem to have a target on my back. As the only living member of the Black family, I was given everything." As he swirled the drink around in his hand, I noticed how lost in thought he was. Acting on my boldness, I placed my hand on his upper arm. Breaking from his trance, he gave me a small smile. "Don't fret on it love, it is in the past and I have made peace with it."</p>
<p>Blushing at the nickname, I looked down noticing the tattoos on his wrist. Not knowing I was doing it, I lifted his sleeve a bit and studied it. "What does it mean?"</p>
<p>"Being honest I don't really know." Laughing he took another sip of his drink and offered it to me.</p>
<p>"What is it?" I asked taking it and sniffing it a bit. The smell hit me hard, sending a burning feeling up my nose. "Ugh."</p>
<p>Sirius raised an eye brow. "Have you ever had fire whiskey?"</p>
<p>I gave him a seriously sort of look. "I am 17."</p>
<p>"I was 15 when I took my first drink." Sirius laughed. "There is a first for everything. Just take a small sip, that is strong and can take a toll on you."</p>
<p>Doing as he said, I cringed at the burning sensation running down my throat. That thing felt as if a hot coal dropped into my stomach. Not realizing my eyes flashed, I held the glass over to him. "Ew, never again."</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"What?" I chocked out.</p>
<p>Taking the cup, he grabbed my chin gently. "Your eyes."</p>
<p>"Oh, umm they have always done that. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." I waved off. Sirius was about to say something, when the fireplace roared to life, with green flames. Not even a second later a man I didn't expect walked out from the flames. "Professor Lupin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KEEP IN MIND THERE IS A SMALL 'M' PART IN HERE.</p>
<p>"Athena? What are you doing here?" Remus wondered, glaring at his best mate. "Sirius?"</p>
<p>My fiancé jumped to his feet, with an innocent look on his face. Well the most innocent look he could pull off. "Now Moony, it is not what you might be thinking." Glancing back at me, he gave me an apologetic look. "Could you give us a moment please?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of course." Giving him a small smile, I walked out into the living room. Deciding on picking up the book I was reading before, I curled up in the arm chair and began to read.</p>
<p>WITH SIRIUS:</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing Sirius?!" Remus growled. "She is just a girl!"</p>
<p>"Before you go all wolf on me. Here." He handed him the paper. "That will explain a lot."</p>
<p>Remus expressions changed from anger to shock to anger again. "Marriage! When the hell did this happened!?"</p>
<p>Sirius shrugged. "Her father said it was around the time I was 15. Mother bonded the contract so I was to marry the first daughter they had." Seeing the question in his eyes, Sirius shook his head. "No I cannot break it. If either one of us eject, we will both be stripped of our magic."</p>
<p>Remus sighed. "Let me take this and see what I can find out. Who knows maybe I can find a fault within."</p>
<p>Sirius nodded, falling onto his chair. "Moony is it wrong to be attracted to her?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yes I know, she is young and from what she has told me, she has never had a relationship. But I cannot deny she is very beautiful and easy to talk with."</p>
<p>Remus chuckled. "Trend lightly my friend. Athena is one of my best students."</p>
<p>Sirius leaned forward. "Tell me about her."</p>
<p>"Well, she may seem shy at first, but don't let that fool her. She came out of her shell after meeting the three musketeers. She helped Hermione fight off Malfoy a few times. The girl is talented with the wand, loves to read, sing and animals. Hagrid and her are always getting in trouble, for bring in strays." The duo chuckled. "Did she tell you?"</p>
<p>"Tell me what?"</p>
<p>Remus smirked. "She too has an animagus form. From what I have been told, she loves to shift."</p>
<p>"Are you serious?" He grinned.</p>
<p>Remus returned the grin. "No, you are."</p>
<p>"Moony."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. You might want to ask what she is. I don't even know." Remus frowned.</p>
<p>Sirius glanced at him questionably. "Then how so you know she is what she is?"</p>
<p>"I'm a werewolf padfoot. My little nose tells me everything." Rolling the contract, he placed it into his pocket. "Well I should get going. Tonks is waiting for me." Before he walked into the floo, he turned and pinned his best friend with a serious look. "Sirius that girl has been through a lot. Behave yourself, at least until she is ready."</p>
<p>Looking towards the door and back at him, he nodded. "You have my word Remus." Not waiting to see his friend completely off, he trailed into the living rooms. The sight before him brought a smile to his face. Athena was curled up in his chair. Her head leaning to the side, deep asleep. A book laid on her chest, the flames lighting up her pretty face. Walking up to her, he carefully grabbed the book and placed it on the table. Hooking an arm under her legs and the other across her back, he lifted her. Frowning at the small whimper she gave him. "Shhh, shhh, you're okay." He debated either to place her on his bed or in a guest room. Picking the latter, he made sure the bed was ready and slowly laid her down. tucking her in, he couldn't help, but stare at her. She was very beautiful, but this was all wrong. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he walked out.</p>
<p>Sirius sat in the same chair, Athena did before. He was looking into the fire as it devoured the wood. This was not how he planned on getting a wife. If he ever wanted one. She was young and he knew it was wrong. He couldn't help, but see them together. The marriage, the kids, their life, although he would have liked it be different, he had to make due. She was shy and a bit scared, he knew that much. But, then again who wouldn't? She had her life ahead of her, and he was well past half of his. He knew this was the only way for the moment. Moony would help them find an exit, but then it got him thinking. If they didn't do this and saved their magic, her father would happily hand her over to Malfoy. Now he couldn't allow that, regardless of how he looked at it, them getting married was the only way to keep her safe. Well as safe as this timeline is. They still had the dark lord on the loose and his death eaters. Shutting off the lights and let the fire burn off and trailed off to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.</p>
<p>ATHENA'S POV:</p>
<p>I woke a bit dazed, not remembering where I was. That was until it all came flashing to me. My engagement, meeting my fiancé, my fiancé being Sirius Black. Glancing around I knew I was in a guest room. Stopping to see the time, I frowned. It was past seven and I haven't even started breakfast. Jumping to my feet, I was quick to change and run downstairs. Freezing at seeing Sirius sitting at the table, with a coffee and paper.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry sir." I whispered.</p>
<p>Sirius looked up confused. "What? Sorry for what?"</p>
<p>Looking at him, not in the eyes I sighed. "Not having breakfast ready. Won't happen again."</p>
<p>"What?" Folding the paper, he stood. Gently grabbing my chin, he coaxed me to look up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for love. Nor do you have to get up and cook for me. That's why I have kreature. Did your father teach you this?"</p>
<p>I nodded. "He was at the table by seven, mother and I must have the food ready for him."</p>
<p>"Not here. Not anymore. You sleep in and wake when you like. In this marriage we are equals. No more getting up at seven to cook. You hear me?" He whispered.</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>"And no more sir please, makes me feel older than I am."</p>
<p>Chuckling to myself, I trailed towards the coffee machine. As I sat down, I looked everywhere, but at him. That was until I heard a chuckle. "What?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing love." Putting his paper back down, he turned his attention back to me. "Now when would you like to grab your things?"</p>
<p>I then remember I was now living here. "What time are Harry and the others arriving?"</p>
<p>Sirius for some reason turned serious. "Well they will not be arriving at this house, but at another one I have in the middle of London. We will be going there later today. The Weasley's will arrive first, but Harry will take about three days to arrive."</p>
<p>Although a bit confused I nodded. All of this secrecy had to do with Voldemort and his vendetta with Harry. "I would like to grab them before we leave, but I do not wish to see my father."</p>
<p>"No worries, I will send Kreature for them." Sirius smiled, picking up his paper once more.</p>
<p>I could shake off the feeling that, I was stealing the man's freedom. He was only being nice, because he had no other choice. "Sirius?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"May I ask you something?"</p>
<p>The man looked up once more. "Of course. What is it?"</p>
<p>"Are you upset about all of this?" I hated sounding so...so...weak!</p>
<p>Folding the paper, he locked eyes with me. "I was at first, but not for the reason you think. I was upset at how it was all being handled. The contract behind our backs and traps placed within. You are only a teenager, with a lot to live for. I mean you haven't even finished school. I am a man, who in full honest is a drunk and womanizer. Not to mention I am more broken than a shattered plate. I have demons Athena and that is something you should not worry about. Marriage is not something you should be worrying about. Your focus should be on school and friends, not me and children. That is what I am upset about, but not with you."</p>
<p>Giving him a small smile, I looked away. "Forgive me for intruding, but what happened to you in that place?" Seeing his eyes darken and face slightly paled, I regretted asking. "Forgive me Sirius. I should have not asked that." Getting up to leave, a warm handed landed on mine.</p>
<p>"No." he whispered. "It's fine, simply took me by surprise. Constant torture and Dementors sweeping by taking every last happy thought. But I held on to my sane and once I was away, I was able to breath once more."</p>
<p>Knowing that was all I would get, I was quick to change the subject. "So you are part of the Order?" He seemed surprised. "I am Harry's friend and have been with him since day one. That and father's brother was a member."</p>
<p>Chuckling, he nodded. "Yes. Along with Remus and his wife Tonks."</p>
<p>Speaking of Remus. "Mind if I asked, what did he say last night?"</p>
<p>"Well after cursing me off and then threating me, I was able to show him the contract. He then went on, about your age and me behaving. He took the contract, wants to see if he can find something, to break it." He paused for a moment, before grabbing my hand. "I was thinking this over last night and I believe it is best if we simply go along."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"If we reject, our magic is stripped and you are married off to Malfoy." He stated. "If we find a safe way to break it, your father will simply pass you to Malfoy."</p>
<p>"So what you are saying is either marry you or marry Malfoy." I said.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Looking at him, I couldn't deny he was attractive. Lucius was a death eater, worked for Voldemort. Sirius was kind and sweet, seemed like he really cared for me. Why? I didn't know. Lucius the few times I have seen, has tried to force himself onto me. Mother has stopped the first two times, Harry the third and my dog the fourth. Father never believed me. But looking into this man's eyes, I knew he would never do such things and hopefully he would protect me. "Alright." I whispered.</p>
<p>Grinning he gave me small kiss on the cheek. "I am going to take a shower and have Kreature fetch your belongings."</p>
<p>I then remembered. "Would it be possible to bring my dogs?"</p>
<p>Sirius paused for a moment. "Eh, how are they with other dogs?" I quirked an eye brow. "Love I am a dog and Remus is a werewolf."</p>
<p>"They do well." I assured.</p>
<p>Nodding he sighed. "As long as they stay outside."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Jogging towards my room, I laid in bed. So far so good. I couldn't wait to see the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry. I haven't seen them since last year, simply sending letters to one another. Come to think of it, I don't remember telling them who I was to marry. God they are going to freak!</p>
<p>Although almost everyone outside our little group didn't believe Harry we still did. If he said that son of a bitch was back, then he was back. Besides, how else would you explain the goblet of fire? It was him who tampered with it, simply to get ahold of Harry. But we were ready, come who may, we were going to tear them apart. Harry didn't stand alone; he had me, Ron and Hermione. Along with everyone else. If Voldemort wanted Harry, he was going to have to get through all of us.</p>
<p>"Athena?"</p>
<p>The voice pulled me out of my black thoughts. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Can you please come down?" Sirius held a weary tone.</p>
<p>Frowned I slowly walked down, only to see my fiancé and two dogs. "Hey!" Both animals snapped towards me and bolted. The weight crashing into me and sending me to the floor. "Oi! Get off me."</p>
<p>"You know when you said dogs, I was expecting something else." He grumbled.</p>
<p>"What?" I asked, pushing the black one's mouth away.</p>
<p>Sirius gave me a look. "Well it wasn't wolves."</p>
<p>For some reason, I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry sir. I have had them since pups and well I have always seen them as dogs."</p>
<p>"Please stop with the sir." Walked up to me, he pulled me into a hug. "Whatever your father has forced onto you, forget it."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"But nothing." Pulling back and looking into my eyes, he grinned. "Be you. Do what you like and live how you like. No restraints and no punishments. I am not like you father Athena and this is not a prison. You can come and go as you please and have friends over. No calling me sir or Mr. Black. No formalities between us. We are getting married after all."</p>
<p>I tried not to cringe at the mention of marriage. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Right then, I have to leave for a bit. Have to get the Grimard house ready." He reached for his coat, before looking back at me. "Will you be alright here alone?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir-I mean Sirius." Blushing I looked away. "I have Gryffindor and Slytherin."</p>
<p>In the other hand he simply chuckled. "I'll see you in a bit."</p>
<p>Taking a seat at the table, I went over my life. Just last year we found out Voldemort was back. How? We don't know. Then I go back home and suffer the wrath of my father and to tell you the truth, I rather be facing giant spiders than him. Then I get word I am to get married, at first I was afraid it would be Lucius. Thankfully it wasn't, but still I was afraid. Sirius seemed to be on edge. Like a ticking time bomb. For some reason, it seemed like he was just waiting for something to set him off. That was what I was afraid off, being the one to set it off. Besides he may be respectful and kind now, but what's to say once we get married he won't be such a gentleman. But he was right, if we somehow find a way around it, father would simply pass me over to Malfoy. That caused me even more fear. I have seen his wife and knew what he was capable. So I'll simply suck it up and be the wife my mother taught me to be. Sighing I decided to occupy myself with a little cleaning. Right after I took the dogs outside. Normally I'd use magic, but decided to go old school. I hadn't realize how long I have been cleaning, until Sirius suddenly appeared. The man caused me to yelp and fall backwards, before I could hit the ground, an arm reached out to grab me and pull me into a hard chest.</p>
<p>"Careful love." He smiled.</p>
<p>His breath ghosted over my face, sending shivers down my back. he was so close, the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. "Thank you." I was really hoping my voice didn't come out shaky.</p>
<p>"Anytime." Straighten up, he glanced around. "You've been busy."</p>
<p>Trying to ignore the fact that he has yet to let go, I nodded. "You don't mind?"</p>
<p>Sirius shook his head. "Not at all, I have been meaning to get some cleaning down. Kreature can do only so much." Squeezing my waist, he let go and jogged up the stairs leaving me very confused.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that?" Shaking the thought away, I decided on taking a shower. I mean I was going to see my family today. As I walked by Sirius room, I heard some noise. Pausing I debated to look or leave, maybe something was wrong and I could help. Pushing the door enough to look in I froze. There fully dressed laying on the bed was Sirius. But the wizard had his long and rather large member out, stroking it hard. Small moans spilling from his mouth. I was fixated at seeing what I was seeing, I have never seen a man's dick. Let alone one at full attention. Just as I was about to leave, his breathing began to pick up and his groaning got somewhat louder. Not knowing at first why, I gasped slightly at seeing him cum. It took a few good seconds before he stopped. Pulling the door back I walked away, red in the face and somewhat turned on. Walking into my room I quickly jumped into the shower. surprised to find I was soaking! You know down there. Could he have that much of an effect on me? oh Merlin please help me.</p>
<p>WITH SIRIUS:</p>
<p>As he released the young girl, he all, but ran up to his room. The last thing he wanted her to see was his little problem. Closing the door behind him-or so he thought-he laid in his bed. How could he be so affect by her, he was simply holding her. it's not like he hasn't shagged since he was free. Before her, his last good shag was two days ago. She was just a girl! No older than Harry or Hermione for Merlin sake! Yet his damn body didn't seem to understand that, as his cock throbbed between his legs. He knew there was only two ways to calm himself. One sex, which was not an option now. Two do it himself, with a heavy sigh he pulled himself out of his trousers and began to stroke. He was quiet shocked at the amount of pre-cum he had. 'That's a first' He thought. His thoughts were of the last woman he had, yet somewhere along the way they turned to the girl. Her body laid out below him, hair splayed across his pillow, nails digging into his back, the feel of her skin on his lips. Groaning at how close he was, Sirius didn't miss the sound of his door opening. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. Not now. What did it was imagining her scream his name as she came undone under him. Hearing the small gasp caused him a small smirk. Granted this was not the way he wanted her to see him, but he never was one for formalities. Waiting until he heard her close her bedrooms door, he stood and decided a shower was I order.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I was changing I couldn't help, but keep blushing. I had no idea how that was even going to fit in me! That was if him and I were to ever consummate our marriage. Oh what the hell am I even thinking! Harry is in grave danger and i'm thinking about shagging his godfather, who is much older than I, should I add. Combing my hair, I walked out of my room bumping into none less Sirius. Not being able to look him in the eyes, I looked no beyond his chest.</p>
<p>"You okay there love?" He asked.</p>
<p>Nodding I sneaked beside him. "Yeah, i'm good. You?"</p>
<p>"Fine. Athena careful with the-" He grabbed me before I could fall down the steps. "You sure you are okay?"</p>
<p>Blushing a deeper red, I nodded. "Yes, just somewhat distracted. Umm-thank you, you know for...not letting me fall."</p>
<p>"Anytime love." Letting go of my hand, he scratched his neck. "We must get going."</p>
<p>"Okay." As I went to leave, he stopped me once more. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"I don't know how you would feel with everyone knowing about this." He asked.</p>
<p>Looking up I frowned. "Everyone? Who is everyone?"</p>
<p>"The order, the Weasley's and Harry of course. They would like to know why I show up with a girl in my arms." He finished with a small smirk.</p>
<p>"Well it's best to get it over with. Besides I know Hermione will ask non-stop." I didn't know how they will react. I know Molly was going to have a fit and the twins a laugh. I didn't know how the other three, were going to react. Looking up I noticed Sirius was looking down at me, with a thoughtful look. "Sirius?"</p>
<p>"Hmm-oh right lets go." Placing a hand on the small of my back, he guided me towards the front door. Seeing what was on the other side surprised and excited me. A sleek black motorcycle stood proudly on the street. "Come on."</p>
<p>"Sirius, I have never ridden one before." I whispered.</p>
<p>The wizard chuckled. "There is always a first. Come I won't let anything happen to you." Pulling me forward, he climbed onto the bike. "Climb on." Doing as told, he reached for both of my hands. "Hang on tight." Entwining my hands together, I couldn't help, but feel the tightness of his abs. Oh Merlin. As he roared down the streets, I hid my face into his back. Growling at the chuckle he gave. It wasn't long till we stopped at a stone building. Sirius waved his wand wordlessly, causing the building before us break in two and magically bring forth another building. "Welcome to Grimmauld 12." Sirius mumbled, with a bit of disgust. "Let's go. A fair warning Athena, there will be people in there already. Well everyone, but Harry."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath I followed him into the house. The moment you walk in, you are faced with a long hallway, ending in a room where a group was talking. Within the hallway on the left were three doors, two open and one closed. On the right was a stairway, which most likely led to the bedrooms. I was content to waiting in the hallway, but Sirius led me towards the group. I knew a few, but the rest were new.</p>
<p>"About time you got here Sirius." Mad-eye grumbled.</p>
<p>Sirius shrugged. "Had some things to do. How is Harry?"</p>
<p>"He is safe, for the time being. But we must get to him quickly." Remus said.</p>
<p>"Athena?" A female voice pulled me into a hug.</p>
<p>Confused I slightly pulled back. as I looked up I was relieved to see Molly. "Ms. Waesley!" Hugging her tightly, I held back the tears. "I miss you so much."</p>
<p>"We did as well dear, but how did you get here?" She glanced at Sirius, then back at me. I wasn't sure how to answer that, but thankfully I didn't have to.</p>
<p>"We will get to that later." Sirius said. "Athena, these are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and you know the others." He said, as I spotted Snape, Arthur, Remus, and McGonagall. "This is Athena Gaunt."</p>
<p>"Theodore and Marie's daughter?" Tonks asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, why?" Sirius asked.</p>
<p>Tonks shrugged. "Last I heard she was to marry Lucius Malfoy." That caused everyone to look my way. without knowing, I hid behind Sirius.</p>
<p>"She is not to marry Lucius." His tone letting everyone the subject was closed. "Mad-eye, Tonks, and Kingsley you three will go pick Harry up, later tonight. Make sure he is alone and the muggles are gone."</p>
<p>Mad-eye rolled his one good eye. "What will you tell him when he gets here?"</p>
<p>"The truth."</p>
<p>I was out of place at the moment. "Sirius?" That stopped all conversation and eyes landed on me.</p>
<p>"Yes love?"</p>
<p>Pointed upstairs I blushed. "Could I go and see my friends? This seems a bit out of my rank at the moment."</p>
<p>Sirius seemed to notice what I meant. "Yes, of course. Ginny and Hermione are staying in the first door to your right."</p>
<p>"Excuse me." Walking out calmly, I bolted up the stairs and into the room. Laughing at the squeal the girls gave.</p>
<p>"Athena!" Hermione jumped off the bed and into my arms. "Oh my god it's so good to see you! You had us worried."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well when we were ordered to come here, Ms. And Mr. Weasley went in search for you. Your parents weren't home and your things were gone. We thought the worst." She pulled me into a tighter hug.</p>
<p>"I fine 'mione. See all in one piece." I laughed, giving her a kiss on the head. Even though I was six month's older than her, I was overly protective of her. Everyone knew that messing with her, they were messing with me. I made sure of that. Just ask Malfoy what happened last time. That is if he was ever changed back from his pig form. "How about you? How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay, worried about Harry." She sighed. "Did you get Dumbledore's letter?"</p>
<p>"What letter?" I asked.</p>
<p>"He sent it yesterday." Hermione frowned.</p>
<p>I sighed, hugging Ginny. "After receiving your letter, father arrived and took me to see si-my fiancé." That caused both girls glance at me. They weren't sure if to grin or cry. "What?"</p>
<p>"What is he like?" Ginny asked.</p>
<p>I shrugged. "You'll meet him later today. He wasn't about to leave me alone."</p>
<p>The girls ginned, as we took up the bed and talked. We settled on watching a movie Hermione brought, along with a television. Ginny and Hermione had taken a seat on either side of me, which throughout the night, ended up using my lap as a pillow. It was late, when a knock came on our door. Ginny stood to open it, and was somewhat surprise to see Sirius standing on the other side.</p>
<p>"Athena may I have a word please?" He asked.</p>
<p>Nodding, Hermione moved off my lap and allowed me to stand. Walking out to the hallway, I closed the door behind me. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Harry will be here within the hour at most, and then we will have dinner. After I talk with Harry, I wanted to announce the wedding. We can also take the time to ask Remus what he had found." Sirius said.</p>
<p>I had totally forgotten about the announcement. "Molly is not going to like this."</p>
<p>"No one will, if this were on different terms I'd fight it, but-"</p>
<p>"It's being forced on us." I mumbled.</p>
<p>"Have you told Ginny or Hermione?" He asked.</p>
<p>I shook my head. "No, simply said they will met him later."</p>
<p>"Alright, I will see you shortly." Leaning in he gave me a small kiss on the cheek, before trailing off. Blushing I glanced around, blushing even more at seeing Remus by the steps. Giving me a smirk, he followed Sirius down.</p>
<p>Walking back into the room, I was met with two curious witches. "What?"</p>
<p>"What he want?" Ginny asked.</p>
<p>Shrugging, I took my seat once more. The girls settling their heads on my lap. "Nothing, he wanted to know if I was alright and that Harry was arriving within an hour." By the time the second movie ended, Harry walked in, causing the three of us to jump and tackle him. it was then that I spotted Ron on the bed 'Was he here along?' After hugging him, I was about to ask how he was, but Molly called from the hallway. Giving him a sorry look, I walked out.</p>
<p>"Yes Molly?"</p>
<p>"Oh dear, I know you want to speak with Harry, but could you please help me with dinner?" She was a fierce mess. I don't blame her. A full house, twins allowed to use magic freely and with no help.</p>
<p>Smiling, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Of course. Lead the way mum." She was never bothered by the mum name. In fact she encouraged it. Leading me into the kitchen, I took over setting the table and she finished chopping.</p>
<p>"Athena?"</p>
<p>"Yes mum?"</p>
<p>"Where are your parents?"</p>
<p>I froze, almost dropping the cup in my hand. "I don't know to be honest." Last time was at Sirius house. Hell father didn't even allow mother to say her goodbye. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Well, before we came here Arthur and I went in search for you, but no one was home. We returned the next day and got the same result. Your things were gone as well."</p>
<p>I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I went to the next best thing. "I don't live with them anymore." Just then everyone began to pile in. Stopping the questions as well.</p>
<p>"Go and sit down dear." Molly said kindly.</p>
<p>Nodding I decided to take a seat beside Hermione, followed by the twins, Ron, Remus and Arthur. Sirius sat at the head of the table. Following the other side, next to him was an empty seat, then Harry, Kingsley, Ginny and Tonks. Molly stood on the end of the table chopping some vegetables. Mad-eye stood pacing behind Sirius. Snape appeared at the door, but made no move in walking in. I ignored most of the conversation, knowing fully well Hermione will tell me later. I was worried about later, not knowing how they will react. Molly was the one to pull me out.</p>
<p>"No, that's enough!" She snapped, dropping the knife and stomping towards Harry. I swear if looks could kill, I'd be widow before the marriage. "He's just a boy!" She took the newspaper from him. As Remus shared a look with Sirius. "You say much more and you might as well induct him into the order straight away." Sirius rolled his eyes, about to say something no doubt, when Harry jumped in.</p>
<p>"Good! I want to join!" That caught even my attention. Sirius smiled slightly. "If Voldemort is raising an army, then I want to fight!"</p>
<p>Sirius leaned back into his chair, a slight proudness in his stormy eyes. I swear that boy is going to be the end of me and now I have to deal with his godfather. Molly seemed to be mentally killing Sirius in ways we couldn't imagine. Not missing the slight wink Sirius gave Harry, I chuckled. All eyes turning towards me.</p>
<p>"Sorry, that was not supposed to come out." I mumbled, looking down at my plate. Not before seeing the amusement in Sirius eyes. As we all ate and talked for a while, trying to move all tension. The moment I feared for had arrived.</p>
<p>"If everyone can join me in the living room." Sirius said. "Molly please leave the knife here." Glaring at him Molly, dropped the knife and waked out with the others. I held back, pretending to pick up my plate. "Ready?"</p>
<p>Looking up at him, I noticed the slight wordiness in his eyes. "Not really."</p>
<p>"Good, let's go." Allowing me to go out first, I quickly took a seat between Remus and Hermione. Sirius took his seat in the black arm chair.</p>
<p>"What's this about?" Snape huffed, clearly bored.</p>
<p>"Two days ago, I got news that was rather..."</p>
<p>"Shocking?" I offered.</p>
<p>Sirius nodded. "Yes, shocking. I am to be married." All was quiet for about three heart beats.</p>
<p>"What?!" Harry yelped. "With who?"</p>
<p>I could feel Hermione's eyes boring holes into, her brain working on putting the pieces together until... "Athena!" She gasped.</p>
<p>With a defeated sigh, I nodded. "Yes, father had sign a contract with Sirius's parents, stating that their first daughter was to marry her oldest son. Sirius Orion Black."</p>
<p>"Surely you denied it." Molly smiled weakly at me, but receiving no answer, she became raged. "Sirius! How ca-"</p>
<p>"I-we can't!" Standing abruptly, he walked behind the armchair and gripped the back of it. "The contract is bonded with not only magic, but with our blood and our parents blood. If either of us reject the contract. We both will be stripped of our magic."</p>
<p>"But she is only a child!" Snape growled. That came as a shocker for everyone, but me. Snape has always been like a father really. He was the one to heal me after the beatings, give me shelter when I didn't want to go home. He was always there for me and he was the only reason I have ever gotten in a fight with harry. And like them I would always defend. "There must be a way out of this."</p>
<p>"Thinking it over, it is only safe we go along with this. Mainly for Athena." Sirius said, earning shouts from everyone in the room. "Silence!"</p>
<p>"Of course you would mutt." Snape hissed.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Molly yelled. "Athena?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" I looked up for the first time.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go along with this?"</p>
<p>I was stuck. It's not that I want to, but it's the best. "Yes." Snape scoffed. "If I don't we lose our magic. Not only that, but father will simply marry me off to the next suitor."</p>
<p>"Who?" Snape asked, beating everyone else in the room.</p>
<p>"Lucius Malfoy." I whispered.</p>
<p>Tonks gagged. "Sorry to say this, but your father is a pig. He is practically selling you off to the highest bidder."</p>
<p>"Don't be, I have come to accept it." Looking at Snape, he looked away. Now that hurt.</p>
<p>Kingsley decided to add his quarter in. "But it is no surprised either. Pure blood families, have always married off their children to other families. It is their way of keeping the line alive and pure.</p>
<p>Sirius took his seat, making a face at the word 'pure'. "Remus, did you find anything?"</p>
<p>"Nothing good Padfoot." He replied. "The contract is valid, seeing as you were fifteen when your mother signed it. You weren't disowned until you were sixteen. The ministry expects you to marry within three months and continue the Black's line with a heir. I have also discover, that if either of you were to reject, not only would you have no magic, but Sirius would go to Azkaban and Athena will be married to a suitor. Whichever one comes first."</p>
<p>Sirius glared into the fire. "Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Most likely." Remus said.</p>
<p>Suddenly his words caught up to me. "Heir?"</p>
<p>Molly jumped in before Remus could answer. "That is something that can wait. It's bad enough you have to marry so soon, the children can wait."</p>
<p>"Actually..." Remus began, gaining all attention. "It can't, well to a certain point yes."</p>
<p>"Meaning?" Harry asked, although we were all dreading the answer.</p>
<p>"A heir must be born within the two years of marriage. And he must be of your husband."</p>
<p>I glared up at the werewolf. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>Remus shrunk back, hands raised. "I am not implying anything Athena, I am simply repeating the terms."</p>
<p>Harry glanced at his godfather. "Did you try and speak with her parents?"</p>
<p>Sirius nodded. "The same you are all saying is the same I said to them. At one point I they agreed to break the contract, but I denied it."</p>
<p>"Why in the bloody hell did you do that?!" Molly yelled. I loved that woman, I really did, but I was seriously getting a major headache.</p>
<p>"Because the moment I did, she would be engaged to Lucius! And I bet you would be giving me a lot more hell, if I allowed that to happen!" Sirius snapped. You remember when I said he seemed, like a ticking bomb? Well I believe he is about to go off. "Breaking this marriage does not end well, not matter how many turns or twist you give it. She either loses her magic and gets sent off to Malfoy or she saves her magic and gets sent off to Malfoy."</p>
<p>"So it's you or Malfoy." Hermione said, speaking for the first time.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>We were all quiet, there was nothing to be done or can be done. We were to get married and I was to have the next in the Black family. Oh Merlin, I was not ready for kids. I was not ready for sex!</p>
<p>"Let's all go to bed. It's late and you six start school tomorrow." Molly mumbled.</p>
<p>I knew she was not happy, in fact no one was. But we all had to deal with it. Right now what mattered were Harry and his safety. Molly? I can talk to her later, but I needed to speak with Snape.</p>
<p>As everyone filed out, I stopped him. "Can we talk?" I whispered, not missing the look Sirius gave us as he walked by. "Please Snape." Giving me a nod, I pulled him towards the couch. "Are you mad?"</p>
<p>"Not with you Athena, never with you. It is with the situation. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, a bit of hurt in his tone.</p>
<p>I shrugged. "I didn't know where you were. Nor that we were going to meet here of all places. Plus this is not something to be said in a letter."</p>
<p>"True. How are you dealing with this?"</p>
<p>"I am coping. Sirius has been nice and understanding."</p>
<p>Snape scoffed. "That's a new one."</p>
<p>"Pa, come on. You know I was going to get married sooner or later." I grinned, it has been ages since I've called him that.</p>
<p>His eyes soften a bit. "Yes, although I expected it to be later, much later. And with someone closer to your age. Not to mention he wouldn't be an ex-convict or full of tattoos."</p>
<p>Leaning my head on his shoulder, I laughed. "You two will become the best of friends." That earned me a humorless laugh. "Can I ask you for a favor?"</p>
<p>"Impound you fiancé?" He asked no humor in his tone.</p>
<p>Laughing, I shoved him lightly. "No, but I will keep that in mind." Taking a deep breath, I kept my eyes down. "Would you walk me down the aisle?"</p>
<p>He seemed surprised, but smiled softly. "I'd be honored." Leaning over and kissing my cheek, I pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>"I missed you pa."</p>
<p>"I as well." For a few seconds we held each other, before pulling away. "I must get going. Please take care of yourself. You know where to find me if need be."</p>
<p>"Yes pa." Walking him to the floo channel, I waved. "Careful. I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Good bye." With that he was gone.</p>
<p>"You two seem...close." A smooth voice said.</p>
<p>Jumping around, I came face to face with Sirius. Calming my beating heart, I nodded. "Yes, Snape is like a father. My own never cared for me and I never knew a father's love. Not until I met Snape. And up until this day he has treated me the same."</p>
<p>Sirius nodded, but held a small frown. "Hermione has been asking for you."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Walking out, I was blocked by his hand. "Sirius?"</p>
<p>"I forgot to tell you, you will be sleeping in my room. All the other rooms have been occupied." His voice was so close to my ear. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head, to nervous to speak. "I'll look for you later."</p>
<p>"Excuse me." Squeezing pass him, I couldn't miss the amusement in his eyes. Rolling my eyes I jogged up the steps and into the room, where 6 pairs of eyes were on me. "What?"</p>
<p>"What you mean what? You never told us Sirius Orion Black was you fiancé!" Ginny yelled, I swore the entire neighborhood must have heard her.</p>
<p>Frowning, I closed the door behind me. "One, lower you voice and two, I didn't know. At first." Lies. "And he didn't either."</p>
<p>"Have you two...you know."</p>
<p>"What? No!" I blushed, they could never know about this morning. I looked towards harry. "You upset about this?" Why does it seem I have asked this question over and over?</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean I am not thrilled in knowing my friend/sister, is going to be shagging my godfather, but I can come to terms. Just please no details and no speaking of it. And try not to make out in front of me either."</p>
<p>Laughing I pulled him into a hug. "You had me worried Potter, never do that again."</p>
<p>"Promise."</p>
<p>As we all huddled together to watch a movie, I ended up in the middle, with Ginny and Hermione on either side. Harry and George behind Ginny. Ron and Fred behind Hermione. Me being used as a pillow, like always.</p>
<p>"Athena?" Hermione whispered, as to not wake the others.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Can you sing the song please?"</p>
<p>I chuckled, giving her a nod. She has come accustom to me singing her that song. For some odd reason, it kept the nightmares away. Using my wand I removed everyone's shoes and jackets, levitated a blanket over us, turned the television off and dimmed the lights off. Closing my eyes, I softly began to sing.</p>
<p>*Land or bear and land of eagle.<br/>Land that gave us birth and blessing.<br/>Land that called us ever homewards.</p>
<p>We will go home across the mountains.<br/>We will go home, we will go home.<br/>We will go home across the mountains.<br/>We will go home, we will go home.<br/>We will go home across the mountains.</p>
<p>Land of freedom, land of heroes.<br/>Land that gave us hope and memories.<br/>Hear us singing, hear us longing.</p>
<p>We will go home across the mountains.<br/>We will go home, we will go home.<br/>We will go home across the mountains.<br/>We will go home, we will go home.<br/>We will go home across the mountains.*</p>
<p>Hearing the floor creak I looked up to see Sirius leaning against the doors frame. His eyes staring intently into mine. He seemed so lost. Not taking my eyes off him I continued.</p>
<p>*Land of sun and land of moonlight.<br/>Land that gave us joy and sorrow.<br/>Land that gave us love and laughter.</p>
<p>We will go home across the mountains.<br/>We will go home, we will go home.<br/>We will go home across the mountains.<br/>We will go home, we will go home.<br/>We will go home across the mountains.</p>
<p>When the land is there before us.<br/>We have gone home across the mountains.<br/>We will go home, we will go home.<br/>We will go home across the mountains,*</p>
<p>Glancing down at Hermione and the others, I smiled. They were lost deeply in sleep. Looking up at Sirius I raised my hand, asking for help. Smiling softly he creeped in and pulled me out of the bed. Causing me to slam into his chest, yet he didn't seem to notice. Without a word, he carried me out of one room and into what must be his. gently laying me on the bed, he disappeared into the bathroom. Taking that as an invitation I stripped my jacket and shoes, leaving only my tank top and shorts. Crawling into bed, I turned my back to the bathroom. I was somewhat nervous. I knew he wouldn't try anything, but it didn't help my nerves. Hearing the door open I froze and waited. Something hit the ground and he was then in the bed.</p>
<p>"Athena?" He called.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Come."</p>
<p>Not turning around, I frowned. "What?"</p>
<p>"I don't bite Athena. Well not in this form." He chuckled. "I know it is cold, please come closer." Swallowing hard I turned to face him. only to see he was shirtless. And oh Merlin! Why couldn't he be old and disgusting! Why must he be so damn attractive! Yelping at the hand he snaked around my waist, he simply smiled. As he pulled me closer, I laid my head over his chest and hesitantly placed my hand on his abdomen. He was so damn warm. His hand trailed up to my head, running his soothing fingers through my hair. "You have an amazing voice." He whispered.</p>
<p>"Thank you." I mumbled, half asleep from the wonderful torture he was giving me. "Good night Sirius."</p>
<p>"Good night love." Him kissing me on the head was the last thing I remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>